


Travel Arrangments

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott arrives at the loft to find Kurt packing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season 6 aired, inspired by pre-season spoilers

“Kurt? What’s this?” Elliott asked once he’d saved himself from tripping over Kurt’s suitcase. There was only one but it was right in front of the door.

When Kurt didn’t answer, Elliott ventured into his bedroom. He stopped just inside the curtain and watched as Kurt inventoried his carry-on before zipping it closed.

“Going somewhere?”

“Oh! Elliott,” Kurt gave him a dazzling smile and practically bounced over to give him a hug. “Good timing. I got an earlier flight.” He took Elliott’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen pointing out a piece of paper on the counter.

“There’s all the information you might need: landlord, plumber, your favorite take-out. My internship is for six weeks but there’s an option to extend so I’ll let you know. I’ll send my share of the rent and utilities by the first of each month and I’ll call or email when I can.”

“So you’re really doing this?” Elliott couldn’t hide his displeasure; he thought Kurt was finally getting over his ex and now, thanks to someone he met while speed dating, Kurt was chasing after him again.

“I need to,” Kurt insisted and from the stubborn set of his jaw and shoulders, Elliott knew not to argue.

“Fine. Just… don’t get engaged or anything without talking to me. Okay?” He and Dani had spent too many nights putting Kurt back together after Kurt broke off his engagement to Blaine, Elliott couldn’t do it again.

“I’ll promise, but there’s nothing to worry about.” Kurt embraced Elliott, holding on for a long moment. They’d been friends for a while now and had grown closer once Elliott moved into the loft to share expenses with Kurt. It would be a lonely six weeks without him.

“If you hear a glee club start to sing, run,” Elliott teased, laughing when Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I’ll put the local taxi service on speed dial,” Kurt promised. He gave Elliott one more hug then headed for the door, stopping to check his pockets for his phone, wallet and other essentials.

“Want me to put that in a safe place?” he offered when he saw Kurt holding his passport. “You have your driver’s license for ID.”

“I’ll need this too,” Kurt assured him, putting the wallet and passport in the same pocket but holding on to his phone.

“I knew Lima was out there, but I’m pretty sure it’s still in the U.S.”

“It is.” Kurt gave him an odd look and called for a cab to take him to the airport. His flight wasn’t leaving for several hours but he didn’t want to risk being late and New York traffic was always unpredictable.

“Elliott,” Kurt said slowly once his call had been made. He was grinning but it soon turned to laughter. He grabbed Elliott and danced him around in a giddy circle. “I knew you were asleep.” Kurt finally let him go but didn’t lose his smile.

“What? When?”

“Last week. When I told you about that speed dating guy - the one who told me I wasn’t over my ex yet?”

“I heard that,” Elliott couldn’t help the slight edge in his voice. He’d tolerated Blaine for Kurt’s sake but he’d never been a fan.

“Yes, but did you hear the rest of it or were you too interested in finding the bottom of that wine bottle?”

“That was good wine,” Elliott reminded him.

“Not so good for the hearing evidently.” Kurt leaned in to whisper into Elliott’s ear, “I’m not going to Lima.”

“You’re not?” Elliott asked, confused. “What about speed dating guy? I thought you said you were taking his advice to settle things with your ex.”

“I am,” Kurt assured him as he picked up his suitcase. The cab would be arriving soon. He tapped the pocket where his passport was stored along with his flight information for London and reminded Elliott, “Blaine’s not my only ex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen receives a phone call

“Carmen, darling you’re killing me.”

“Hello to you too, Nigel.”

“Formalities bore you darling. Tell me about your Kurt Hummel.”

“You’ve read my email. You tell me.”

“Shows promise. Lacks experience.”

“Yes, anyone could infer that. I want to know what you think.”

“I think you don’t do this. That’s why I called.”

“Is the internship still available or not?”

“Not. That doesn’t mean I can’t work something out. It’s not everyday that you offer me one of your stars.”

“How soon can you take him?”

“Next week, but that barely leaves me time to prepare.”

“You’ll make your assistant do the paperwork.”

“Of course I will, but that’s beside the point.”

“Give me their contact information so I can send them the forms.”

“You’ve already got it. Or have you forgotten one of your own so quickly? Adam Crawford?”

“Really? How convenient.”

“Oh, darling, I know that tone. What are you up to?”

“I’m assisting one of my students in finding an internship. I do that for many of my students.”

“With acting like that how did you ever win a Tony?”

“Just tell me you’ll give him something useful to do that doesn’t involve picking up your dry cleaning.”

“Being a Dean has drained all the fun out of you.”

“Nigel.”

“Fine. Send the information to Adam and I’ll make the arrangements. Don't hold me responsible if he decides not to come back.”

“You’re not stealing him, Nigel. I’ve got plans.”

“I imagine you do. He bested your starlet.”

“Officially I don’t know anything about that.”

“Sings like an angel. Aced stage combat. Cassie July barely insulted him in her letter of recommendation.”

“He’s not conventional star material.”

“Thank the theater gods for that. You know how I feel about traditionalists. Although… there were rumors of a complication of the fiance variety.”

“Old news. The ex-fiance is also ex-NYADA.”

“At last, the sky clears. Shall I add ‘get some perspective’ to his task list?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. All of that gossip and you failed to mention Mr. Hummel’s association with our misfit glee club.”

“He and Adam? So he’s the one Adam talks about. Carmen, you devil. I knew you had a soft spot for the rebels in your school. By all means send me your Kurt. Adam and I will take very good care of him.”

“That’s all I ask, Nigel. Don’t forget to return that paperwork.”

“Ask nicely and you might get photos.”

“Goodbye Nigel.”

“Ta, darling. Thanks for the Apples.”

::end::


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Adam talk

“Your tea, sir.” Kurt did his best butler impression as he set the styrofoam cup down on the table followed by two sugar packets and a creamer.

“Thank you,” Adam replied absently, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. He’d been relentlessly busy since Kurt arrived in London a week ago and Kurt was starting to wonder if he would remain so for the duration of Kurt’s internship.

“Nigel’s in a meeting for the rest of the afternoon. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can read my mind and translate it into a script.” Adam’s eyes flicked up just long enough to locate the tea and take a cautious sip. He set the cup down and the typing started again.

“I’ve never been much of a mind reader,” Kurt confessed. “I think you already know that.” It had been much harder than he’d imagined, facing Adam after their painful break-up.

It didn’t help matters that the turbulent flight had been delayed due to weather and Kurt had arrived, exhausted, nauseous, and three hours late only to find Adam waiting to shuttle him to the dorm. Conversation on the drive from the airport had been limited to Adam pointing out a few landmarks. Kurt had spent the time trying not to vomit.

The rest of the week had been only slightly better, although Kurt’s faculty adviser, Nigel did seem determined to make Kurt and Adam spend as much time together as possible. Adam bore it without complaint, but he was far more reserved than Kurt was used to and it was painful to watch. The last thing Kurt wanted was to stifle Adam’s cheerful enthusiasm

“I know I’ve already said this but,” Kurt pulled a seat up near, but not too close to Adam, not wanting to exert any pressure. Adam was still typing, but it was slower and less frenetic. “I didn’t come here expecting that you would take me back, Or even that you would forgive me for the way things ended between us, But Adam, you were my friend before everything else and I hope we can be friends again.” The typing was even slower now and Adam wasn’t leaning in as close to the computer screen. Kurt took it as a hopeful sign and kept talking.

“Blaine and I are over for good this time. He’s moved on to someone else and I… I’ve finally let him go. But someone told me recently that I wasn’t over my ex and they were right.” Kurt reached down to his messenger bag and extracted the DVD he’d purchased his first night in London. It was a copy of the sappy, romantic movie that they’d claimed as their own. He set it down next to Adam’s keyboard.

“It never made me cry,” he said softly as he stood. A moment of hesitation and then he nodded once and walked out. Adam knew where to find him.

+++++

Kurt’s office was a laptop on a battered table in what must have been a closet at one time. He didn’t mind the cramped space and sometimes he was glad for the solitude.

It had been three days since he gave Adam the DVD. Nigel was pressing for Kurt to extend his internship for another six weeks. Kurt would have already agreed if it weren’t for the awkward silence from Adam. Kurt had no desire to remain if it was just going to make things difficult for the man.

Tapping the mouse impatiently, Kurt waited for the next email to load. He hadn’t heard much from anyone other than his Dad and Elliott back home and even his friends from school had gone quiet after the first few days. He’d made a few friends here, but none that would last once he returned to New York.

With a sigh, Kurt pulled out his phone and updated his ‘to do’ list with the latest tasks from Nigel. He was just replying with a confirmation when there was a light tap on the open door.

“I thought you could use something warm. It’s cold in here, especially when it rains.” Adam set the steaming cup down on the edge of the table.

“Is that hot chocolate?” Kurt asked, delighted by the treat and by the fact that Adam had remembered Kurt’s fondness for the beverage.

“From that shop on the corner. The stuff they serve in the cafeteria is little better than brown water.” Adam leaned against the door frame taking a drink from his own cup. He didn’t seem in a hurry to leave, so Kurt took a moment to remove the lid and inhale the delicious aroma before sipping the hot drink.

“Oh,” he gasped before taking another drink. If it wasn’t so hot he’d be gulping it down greedily. Adam’s grin hinted that he knew what Kurt was thinking.

“I had a feeling you might like it.” Adam teased, his voice warm and familiar with none of the ice-edge that Kurt had grown used to.

“I do. Thank you.” It took all of Kurt’s willpower not to start babbling. Instead, he waited for Adam to speak again.

“There’s a place near my apartment. Great curries and a local beer you’d like. Got any plans for dinner?”

“Cafeteria food. Please, save me.”

“There’s a group of us,” Adam added, clearly not wanting Kurt to make too much of the invitation.

“I’d like to meet your friends. Any chance of singing afterwards?”

“Possibly.” Adam’s smile was finally the real one, the one that made his eyes crinkle. Kurt loved that smile.

“I’d love to come. Thank you.”

“Tonight at six. I’ll meet you here.” Adam nodded once and pushed himself off the door frame heading down the hall with that rhythmic walk that meant he was singing silently.

Kurt watched until Adam turned the corner. He took another sip of his hot chocolate and smiled as he clicked on Nigel’s latest email. He’d sent another copy of the internship extension forms. Kurt opened the first one and started to type.

::end::


	4. Chapter 4

“Comma or no?” Adam asked, pen poised over paper.

“No comma.” Kurt peered over Adam’s shoulder to admire his work. “It would undermine the joke.”

“True, but it would invite speculation.” Kurt’s hands slid around Adam’s sides and he leaned down, resting his head against Adam’s back. He could hear Adam breathing and feel the way his breath caught in his chest a moment before evening out again.

“Could just make people think I have a thing for apples.” Adam shrugged, keeping the movement small so as not to disturb Kurt. This was different and difficult for both of them and they were still cautious around each other.

“You do have a thing for apples,” Kurt reminded him fondly, punctuating the statement with a brush of his lips against the nape of Adam’s neck. “Even when they’re tomatoes.”

“Oh, no. That one’s on you,” Adam twisted, wrapping one arm around Kurt and pulling him forward so they could face each other. Kurt was smiling, eyes full of mischief, and Adam felt another bit of his resistance falling away. “Who was it that insisted we watch Attack of the Killer Tomatoes?”

“It was a serious gap in your film education,” Kurt reminded him, managing to look serious for about three seconds before breaking into laughter. “It was worth it just to see the look on your face.”

“Puberty Love will haunt my dreams.”

“Precisely why we need to do this.” Kurt leaned forward and tapped the paper Adam had been using to doodle ideas for their logo. The mid-semester talent show was a tradition among student workers and interns and Kurt was determined to win, even though the prize was a stuffed Eeyore in a “star” t-shirt and a discount coupon for fish and chips.

“You don’t think a Killer Tomatoes Theme Song/ Puberty Love mash-up is more likely to get us dragged offstage than help us win?” Adam scrunched his nose at the memory of hearing that song for the first time. Kurt’s drunken rendition later that same night hadn’t managed to completely undo the damage.

“We just need the right approach.” Kurt shrugged, “Besides, if they throw tomatoes at us we can claim it as part of the show.”

“Keep that cheery thought when we’re mopping up after.” The whole idea of mashing up those particular songs was decidedly 'new' Kurt and Adam was besotted. Whether this quirkiness was something Kurt had recently discovered or it had been suppressed, Adam was glad to see it now.

Adam was equally delighted with the return of Kurt’s more casual wardrobe. Even before their relationship ended the first time, Adam knew Kurt was slipping away by the change in his wardrobe. When they’d first met there were sharp lines and layers that gradually decreased only to return, sharper and more layered than before. Worst of all was the sudden appearance of those short scarves tied tightly around Kurt’s neck. To Adam, if seemed as if Kurt were being throttled into silence. When the end finally came, Adam’s heart broke not just for his lost love, but for the loss of that strong and brilliant voice.

Unable to resist, he reached up and rested a hand on Kurt’s bare neck. With gentle pressure he urged Kurt to lean down while Adam lifted up so their lips would meet. They parted slowly, smiling until Kurt dropped down onto Adam’s lap.

“Attack,” he sang, soft and sweet, “Of the killer tomatoes.” He shifted just enough to be able to wave his hands, as if he were conducting an orchestra. Drawing out the next line he motioned for Adam to join in with his take on Puberty Love.

It was utterly ridiculous, but they sang their songs to each other like pledges of love. When the last note faded, Adam leaned up for another kiss, only to be met halfway by an eager Kurt.

They weren’t back together yet but Adam knew they were getting closer. If singing ridiculous songs would help… well, it wasn’t like he’d never done that before.

This time, Adam decided, giving Kurt a little squeeze, the booty shaking would be reserved for a private performance. Preferably a duet, he amended. In the very near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen makes a phone call

“Please tell me that video was a joke.”

“Carmen. I was wondering when you’d call.”

“I know your teaching methods are unconventional Nigel…”

“I prefer ‘boundary stretching’.”

“You would. Killer Tomatoes? This is how you showcase my students?”

“The Love Apples was all theirs, Carmen. I merely provided the venue and validated the votes.”

“You’re telling me that Kurt and Adam won the talent show with that?”

“Not exactly. Did you know the interns select one act from the talent show to perform at the winter concert?”

“I assume you’re planning to surprise the administration with this year’s winner?”

“Possibly. I hate to bother them with details when they’re busy.”

“Always so thoughtful, Nigel.”

“That’s me, darling. And speaking of thoughtful gestures…”

“This had better not have anything to do with Kurt staying in England past the end of the year.”

“Carmen. Dear Carmen. Are you accusing me of poaching one of your stars?”

“I still have those photos, Nigel. Don’t make me use them.”

“Let’s not be hasty. I have a proposition.”

“Speak quickly.”

“May. Adam will be finished with his studies. Kurt will have private voice instruction and a full course load in place of his current obligations and the department’s willing to offer him full ride for the term.”

“Nigel!”

“We’re almost ready for full production. Don’t tell me you want to stop rehearsals now.”

“That was overwrought even for you, Nigel.”

“But effective, I presume?”

“Yes. Yes, fine. When Kurt sends the forms I’ll approve them but that’s it. He’s mine for his senior year.”

“I won’t be the one you have to convince. You may want to start thinking of incentives to lure our Mr. Crawford away.”

“Don’t you worry about that. Just keep me updated on any new developments.”

“Naturally.”

“And Nigel. Save me a ticket for the winter concert. I haven’t been to London in a while.”

“I certainly will. Just make sure to reserve at least one meal. An anonymous someone sent me a basket of tomatoes and my freezer is stuffed to the brim with marinara.”

“I’ll bring the wine. In case there’s anything to toast.”

“Bring the good stuff.”

“Always, Nigel. Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you accessorizing Paddington’s raincoat?” Adam picked up the stuffed bear he’d given Kurt as consolation for not winning the contest and laughed when Kurt gave him a look that implied the question shouldn’t need to asked.

“Right. Looking good, old bear.” Adam set Paddington down on the trunk that served as a coffee table and dropped onto the squashy old sofa beside Kurt.

“Hi.” Kurt leaned over and kissed him eagerly. “Good day?”

“The best. Nigel’s including my play in the spring showcase.”

“That’s fantastic!” Kurt somehow turned and climbed all in one movement ending up straddling Adam’s lap. “We have to celebrate.”

“We do,” Adam agreed, working his hands up under the back of Kurt’s t- shirt while Kurt kissed him thoroughly.

Adam returned the kiss eagerly and slid his hands around Kurt’s waist, ready to remove the shirt. He stopped when he touched paper.

“Surprise.” Kurt broke the kiss, leaning back slightly so Adam could free the envelope from where it was tucked into Kurt’s waistband. At Kurt's nod, Adam removed the letter and scanned the contents.

“Your parents are coming to visit for the holiday?”

“They are. And since yours already planned to visit us-" Adam groaned and let his head drop to Kurt’s chest.

"This has all the makings of a circus, doesn’t it?”

“Possibly.” Kurt’s level of cheer was off the charts and there was a definite gleam of mischief in his eyes. “You know what this means?”

“Other than loads of embarrassment, no.” Adam confessed. He wasn’t adverse to meeting Kurt’s parents, or to having them meet his, but add in the winter concert, the holidays and, spaghetti monster help them all, Nigel and Carmen. “I may need to refill that prescription for headache tablets.”

“You’ll be fine,” Kurt promised. “Because…” Kurt leaned forward and extracted another envelope from under the pile of throw pillows. “My housing request was approved.”

“So soon?”

“I suspect Nigel had something to do with that. He’s been suspiciously helpful since someone sent him that gift basket of tomatoes.”

“That was strange,” Adam conceded before taking up the letter and reading it. “When can we move in?”

“Anytime after December fifteenth. I thought we’d let our visitors help.”

“We could probably draft a few Tomatoes too.” Adam set the letter down and dropped back against the sofa cushions, pulling Kurt along.

“Speaking of which… we still need a name.”

“Don’t like ‘The Tasty Tomatoes’?”

“We sound like a sixties girl group.”

“Perky Plums?” Adam offered, grinning. “Butch Beefsteaks? Mighty Marinara?”

“I brought this on myself, didn’t I?” Kurt rolled his eyes but didn’t stop smiling.

“You did, yes.”

“Good thing I’m prepared.”

“Prepared?” Adam sat up, all senses leaping into high alert. As usual, he hadn’t seen the trap until he was in it. “Prepared for what.”

“You did say you like marinara.”

“Well, yes…” Adam looked around suspiciously. “Not as fond of it as I am of chocolate.” He was very fond of chocolate, especially since that afternoon with the miniature marshmallows and the… “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said,” Kurt leaned closer and Adam could tell he was working hard not to laugh, “Nigel is very fond of marinara. He gave me a jar so we would try his family recipe.”

“We’re having pasta then?” Adam asked, managing not to pout. He did like pasta but there were things he liked better, and they did have the whole evening free.

“Technically,” Kurt told him. He slid off the couch and pulled Adam up. “Would you put out the tablecloth?” Kurt leaned down and extracted a large red and white checked vinyl tablecloth with a flannel backing. Adam took it uncertainly, glancing over at the small table.

“It’s a bit big, isn’t it?”

“Not for the bed,” Kurt assured him, giving him a gentle push in the right direction. “I’ll get the marinara.”

Adam’s eyes widened as he looked from Kurt to the tablecloth to the bedroom and back again. He laughed as Kurt swooped in and kissed him before strutting away humming the Attack of the Killer Tomatoes theme song.

“Killer tomatoes indeed,” Adam said before hurrying off to the bedroom, face flushed a very pretty red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Adam come home to New York

“There was no counter in the bathroom.” Adam repeated the comment as if he considered it the worst fault of that terrible apartment. Carla, their Realtor gripped the steering wheel of her car and failed to hide her annoyance.

“Is a counter really that important?” What she clearly wanted to say was that people on a budget like theirs shouldn’t be so picky. “I thought you had to find something by tomorrow?”

“We do,” Kurt confirmed, giving Adam a quelling look. “We’ve been in London for the past year but we’ve lived in New York before and are aware that what we’re asking for may be difficult to find in our price range. We do appreciate your help.”

Adam echoed the sentiment from the backseat and the tension in Carla’s shoulders eased a little.

“We’re both a bit high maintenance,” Adam added lightly. “The mornings run smoother if we have the products we need at hand. We tried the shelf method and having a counter works better.”

“I understand what you mean,” Carla conceded. “I shared a place with three other women when I first moved here. We had a pedestal sink and made do with stacked crates. Our products were always getting mixed up and there were a lot of arguments about it.”

“My first place was like that too,” Kurt added. “And there was barely any counter space in the kitchen, which is very frustrating when you like to cook.”

“And bake. I need somewhere to make cookies.”

“It’s his stress relief,” Kurt explained as Carla pulled into a lucky parking space.

“I can follow a recipe when I have to, but I’m not much of a baker,” she confessed. “I can tell you that this place has a counter in the kitchen. Let’s go see if there’s one in the bathroom.”

The apartment was on the fifth floor of an older six-story building. It was a decent location, although a bit farther to the nearest subway entrance than either of them liked.

The grounds were well kept and the building had none of the sense of neglect that they’d seen in the previous three apartments.

“This has potential,” Kurt decided after walking through the rooms twice and taking pictures with his phone for reference. Adam reported that the bathroom met his requirements and that the kitchen counter was adequate.

“Is this it or do you want to see the last three on my list?” Carla asked, setting the information sheets down on the counter for Adam and Kurt to read.

“Not this one,” Adam set one of the sheets down and pointed to the price. “It’s out of our range.”

“This one is too, but not by much, and it’s a good location. It might be worth looking at it anyway.”

“Surely. And this one,” Adam pointed to the last paper. “It’s an older building, but in our budget.”

“Okay.” Carla put the rejected page away and checked the addresses on the remaining listings. “The more expensive one is closer. We’ll see that first.” She checked her watch. “After we see the last one, why don’t we get a late lunch and you can ask me any questions about the places we’ve seen. If you want to see any of them again, we can do that this afternoon or go back to the office and fill out paperwork.”

“What if we don’t find anything suitable?” Kurt asked? “We’re flying back to London tomorrow night.”

“Wait until you see these last two apartments. If you don’t like either of them, and decide against this place, I’ll call my associate and ask her to pull more listings.” Carla frowned and tapped her pen against the counter. “I should warn you that we’re probably going to have to go farther away from NYADA to remain in your price range.”

“That’s fine,” Adam assured her before wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “As long as it’s not in Bushwick.”

+++++

“I never want to move again,” Adam declared as he collapsed onto the sofa. They’d gone with the last apartment they’d looked at. It had a loft bedroom and a private patio. What it didn’t have was counter space.

“I’m pretty sure all of our friends feel the same way. Elliott was limping.”

“I’m sure his new roommate will take care of him. He and Aaron seem very close.” Adam pulled Kurt closer so he could nuzzle Kurt’s neck. Kurt hesitated a moment, clearly fighting the urge to make himself more presentable. Adam switched to nibbling and Kurt gave a soft moan and surrendered.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all day. What I wouldn’t give for a convenient counter right now,” Adam growled, making Kurt laugh.

“You mean the counter we high maintenance gentlemen need for our grooming products?” Kurt ran a hand lightly up Adam’s back, distracting him while the other hand stealthily freed Adam’s shirt buttons. “Or could you be referring to the counter we found other uses for back in London?”

“Lube and condoms could be considered grooming products,” Adam pronounced, breaking away just long enough to shrug off the shirt Kurt had unbuttoned. He caught that clever hand and urged it downward to continue unfastening clothing.

“Speaking of which…” Kurt stilled Adam’s busy hands. “Where’s that gift basket from Nigel?”

“In the bedroom. I didn’t want to explain to your father why Nigel thought it funny to give us gifts of a personal nature.”

“Well, then.” Kurt wriggled away from Adam and stood up. He held out his hand and managed not to laugh at Adam’s adorable pout. “No counters so we might as well get used to being conventional.”

“Fine.” Adam let Kurt tow him up the stairs then scooped Kurt up and dropped them both onto the bed. “Since you’re letting Elliott keep the old table, I’m going to help pick the new one.” He grinned brightly and pounced, before adding, “I’ll be looking for something sturdy.”

“Rigorous testing?” Kurt teased, reaching out blindly for the box containing Nigel’s gift. He claimed the first item he touched, lifting it up to read the label without making Adam stop the devilish things he was doing with his mouth. Unfortunately, the laughter stopped him anyway.

“What…?” Adam caught the packet and frowned at it before bursting into laughter along with Kurt.

“No wonder Nigel wanted us to wait until we were alone in our new apartment before opening his gift,” Adam gasped, flopping onto the bed and staring at the condom. “Where did he find these?”

“Why would anyone make tomato-flavored condoms?” Kurt wondered, his humor sliding easily into something sly, almost predatory. He rose up, waving the condom. “Mind if I have a taste?”

“Anytime,” Adam assured him, settling on his back and joining in when Kurt started humming “Attack of the Killer Tomatoes”.

::end::


End file.
